


Honeysuckle Rose

by tweenagedirtbag



Series: Is It Still Fanfiction If It's Your Podcast? [1]
Category: Dawnsbury Nocturne 91.5FM
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, is it still a fandom if it's your own WIP podcast?, it is if i say it is ig, kind of, no beta we die like men, title from one of my favorite jazz songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweenagedirtbag/pseuds/tweenagedirtbag
Summary: this is sort of a character study for my own character, but its mostly just sickly sweet domestic fluff. pick your poison!
Relationships: Jace Zimmerman and Harley "King" Quill, Valentine "Val" Quill | UnQuillable/Jace Zimmerman
Series: Is It Still Fanfiction If It's Your Podcast? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218251
Comments: 1





	Honeysuckle Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself (self care!)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+%28self+care%21%29).



> these dudes are all from a podcast im working on called "Dawnsbury Nocturne 91.5FM," for context:
> 
> -Valentine "Val" Quill/UnQuillable(it/its) is a human radio host in a town taken over by a capitalist organization secretly run by biblical angels, who, despite popular belief, suck. thats the plot!  
> -Jace Zimmerman(he/him) is a tailor, who is also a demon. hes cool demons are cool. they fall in love  
> -Harley "King" Quill is Val's son, who Val saved from a burning building(hence the burns). hes like 4 and deserves the world.
> 
> if you'd like to talk to me more on this just like. comment and ill give u my contact info!

“ _Val, I have work in an hour and a half._ ”

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, and instead of releasing him like a normal human would, Val leaned in a little closer, whining. He felt the circulation cut off on his left arm, and raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. He wriggled his arm slightly, which just caused pins and needles to spark up it.

“ _Val._ ” He warned, and purple-orange eyes looked up from pink bangs. 

“ _Yes, Jace, my beloved? My moon and stars? My dearest?_ ”

Jace snorted, leaning in to kiss Val’s nose. The familiar scar tissue turning bright pink as Val finally rolled off his arm.

“ _Thank you~_ ”

He sang, and Val just groaned. He finally was able to sit up, followed by Val, who’s hair stuck up in more places than he could count. After a bit more grumbling, the two managed to get to the restroom, to brush their teeth and such, Val still mumbling something about being cold.

They had their little routine, cajole Val into getting up, kiss after the morning breath has been eliminated, wait for the taste of toothpaste to leave their mouths and then Val makes them breakfast. That was always his favorite part of the day, because while still drowsy, it was awake enough to chitter, but tired enough that it’d keep it’s hair down, not bothering to put it in the day’s style.

Harley was asleep in another room, he’d get woken up once breakfast was ready, and until then, they could be as sappy as they’d like. As the eggs hissed and scrambled, Jace snuck up behind Val, and pressed a few kisses to it’s cheek, and the corner of it’s mouth. Val snorted, pressing a few of it’s own to Jace’s lips.

Another thing he loved about morning was the absence of those gloves. Valentine wasn’t insecure about the scars from the fire in the slightest, but something about it’s hands taking the brunt of it had bothered it. They were regularly covered by gloves, no matter how many kisses he would press to it’s fingers when they were off, they stayed snugly on no matter what.

Except for these lazy mornings, when Val’s mind wasn’t clouded with doubts that they stayed off. He loved these mornings.

Harley walked into the room as the food was being plated, and Val sprang up to pick up it’s son and spin the giggling toddler. Jace watched the two of them, and after a moment, walked over and hugged his family. 

This is what he was missing, the final puzzle piece onto the demon’s soul. A family of his very own that he loved with all his heart, and they returned twofold. He was happy. He was even happier as he picked up his spouse and son, spinning and grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to talk to me more on this just like. comment and ill give u my contact info!


End file.
